The present invention relates to adjusting mechanism for alignment of automobile headlamps or the like, and more particularly relates to an improved assembly and construction of such mechanisms.
Particularly successful modern adjusting mechanism for alignment of vehicle headlamps are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,018 and 4,893,219. In the described mechanisms, an adjusting screw is coupled to the headlamp housing and extends into a gear box or adjustment mechanism. The adjusting screw is operatively coupled to an adjusting drive shaft which is operated by conventional hand tools, by means of a pair of mitered gears and a threaded connection. The gear members can be assembled and sealed within the integral gear housing, while allowing the drive shaft and adjusting screw components to be assembled at a later time with a variety of shaft and screw lengths as required for different model automobiles.
The gear assembly of the adjusting mechanism described in these patents has been enclosed within two-part or three-part housing structures which are assembled and joined by ultrasonic welding or adhesive bonding. The present invention provides simplified assembly of the housing in such headlamp adjusting mechanism as well as simplified mounting of the adjusting mechanism on the supporting structure of the vehicle in which the headlamp is installed.